


Souls Lost pt. 2

by hinnuh



Series: Souls Lost [2]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinnuh/pseuds/hinnuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chosen Undead's quest continues, bringing them to the Demon Ruins where their relationship with Solaire of Astora is rekindled, only to be betrayed once again by the ever lingering Lautrec of Carim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souls Lost pt. 2

Quite a while has passed since the incident with Lautrec of Carim. Your significant other, Solaire of Astora, has stormed off and seemed to completely drop off the face of the earth for a while. After gathering yourself together and taking some time to breathe you decided now was a good time to continue your quest to deal with the undead curse, one way or another. Your journey brought you deep beneath unholy Blighttown, back into the fiery hell that is the Demon Ruins. However, despite this being your current plane of the Demon Ruins, you found the corpses of Demons and a couple other humanoid creatures littering the landscape. "What the hell?" you asked yourself as you made your way deeper into what could easily be the literal pit of hell. 

An entire day has passed since you've seen or even heard of Solaire, which has of course caused you to worry quite a bit. You've just slain the Demon FIresage, the world's last Flame Sorcerer and have just made your way down an incredibly large staircase-like root that stuck from the ceiling and re-entered through the floor. Upon reaching the bottom of the gigantic root you notice something faint in the distance. "Is that... a summon sign? An orange one?" You moved closer and then gasped with delight as you could see the faint phantom visage of the one, the only, Solaire of Astora. Sprinting as fast as you could, practically passing out to force yourself to move so quickly so fast, you just barely miss it. The summon sign... disappears. "Solaire...?" 

In almost no time at all, you pull your large blade from the skull of the Centipede Demon. The lava around you grows faint and your body begins to feel lighter due to the massive amount of souls and humanity that you're carrying in your bosom.  
"Ugh...I need to spend these somehow. Carrying these around just make everything feel so strange." Upon moving to the next room, you can hear a light groaning. A simliar groan that sends soft chills down your spine. "S-Solaire?!" You scream his name as you run to the already-lit bonfire and turn around, seeing a broken and slightly hollowed Solaire of Astora sitting on the ground. His dirtied armor and somewhat rusted blade sit on the floor. He's dressed in his underclothing and his chainmail pants and more or less nothing else due to the hellish heat that is given off by the bright red lava surrounding the entire area.   
"Huhn?"  
"Solaire! It's you!" You yell to him with excitement in your eyes. You toss your charred helmet near the bonfire and fall to your knees, placing your hands on his and smiling at him, your face red from happiness and embarassment. But mostly because it's hot as literal hell. "Solaire I can't believe I found you! I thought you..." your eyes teared up and you planted your face onto his chest and sobbed a little bit.  
"Hmph..." He grumbled to himself. "There's no reason to care about me anymore. I've been replaced." Said the broken warrior, his body even showing that he's given up. "But, Solaire! You know that I love you!" You say to him, spilling your heart out. He simply looks up at you, his eyes seeming quite foggy and his skin even looks a bit darker and...affected.  
"Solaire! Please, take this. It will make you feel better." You place a hand on his chest, emitting a blackish-red aura into him, using the reverse effect of the Darkhand that you own to transfer one of your humanites into him, causing his body to instantly regain it's color and even giving him back his hope.

Solaire takes a deep breath and nods to you and he tries to stand up, stretching a bit as he sighs and stares upward into the entrance, or perhaps the exit, of this hellscape.  
"You know...I just felt jealous about it. I thought you loved me." Said the knight, still staring into the sky as if he were afraid to meet glances with you. You gasped and grab onto him, breathing heaviliy.   
"N-No! I didn't like it. He raped me. I didn't want it at all." You said to him, your entire body shaking with fear that you might have actually lost Solaire to Lautrec after all. Solaire shakes his head and sighs, looking over at you before he turns around completely and holds you closely to his chest.   
"Hmm... You seemed somewhat happy, though." said the knight, looking rather depressed as he stared into your eyes. You softly plant remorseful kisses onto his cheek and then his lips. He sighs softly and then grabs ahold of your hips as he kisses you back, sending chills down your spine. Your face lights up with happiness as you start to remove some of your armor. Solaire also completely removes his own before he lies you down on the ground. He sits on top of you, kissing your lips and your neck ever so softly as you breathe heavily, your entire body shivering with excitement as he slowly sticks his hard length inside of your hole. You softly let out a scream of enjoyment as he gently makes love to you, making noises along with you as you both make up for how you've acted and all the while try to forget what happened in the first place. As you're about to climax, Solaire groans and finishes inside of you, filling your pussy with his thick cum and juices. He looks deep into your eyes and smiles. You smile back at him and blush a little bit as you both cuddle next to the warm bonfire before falling asleep.

You wake up before Solaire.  
"Hmm. I should proably see if I can find some means of getting out of here." You say to yourself as you get dressed in some of your armor. You grab your sword and backtrack a bit, back into the Demon Ruins. Near the bonfire that you lit right before the large stiars, you notice a familiar weapon that' s been plunged into the stone floor. You kneel over and run your fingers around the handle. You blush and gasp as you realize what it is.   
Before you're even able to turn around, Lautrec has already placed his hand over your mouth. He leans over and whispers into your eyes while tightly holding onto your mouth and holding his weapon's blade against your throat.  
"I see you came looking for me. Do you really want to get fucked again so badly? Is Solaire really that bad?" Asked the golden knight as he laughs softly into your ear. You attempt to struggle, but you remember how it ended the last time that you fought Lautrec's advances back. Before you're able to even make a movement of your own, he bends you over and forcebly removes your lower armor, revealing your entire lower half to him. To not completely fall over, you grab ahold of a stone pillar next to the bonfire, looking back at your...retainer in fear. Tightly grabbing onto your hips and instantly ramming his hard dick inside of your pussy, he grins at you and leans over you, speaking in your ear once more.   
"If you dare speak of this, both you and your boyfriend will find yourselves dead and hollowed by morning. I swear this. I will fucking kill you both." You attempt to nod, but before you can make a movement he has already began to bang against you, thrusting his entire length in and out of you. Your pussy instantly tightens around his length and juices drip onto the floor as he viciously fucks your hole.   
"Yeah, you're a dirty fucking whore. You love my cock and you know it." He says loudly as he smacks your ass, leaving a mark as he fucks you harder and faster. You shake your head while moaning, high-pitched "AAH-YES!"'s echo through the ruins as he makes your body his own personal property.   
"Yeah you little fucking bitch, ride this cock like it's your addiction. Your pussy absolutely adores it, I can tell that you do, too." He then smacks your ass once more, thrusting deeply into you and causing his balls to slap into you. Screaming louder and louder, you begin to feel your body shiver and shake with excitement, despite the fact that you know how wrong this is.  
His length throbs deep inside of you as you look back at him, blushing and shaking your head, "Please...No...," you say to him softly, "D-Don't...Cum..." He then laughs at your demands and tightly grips your hair, giving your ass one last hard smack as he pulls his length out of you before slamming it all the way in, hitting your spot just right. You stutter and squeal, tightening your pussy even more and climaxing all over his length. Your cum oozes all over him and causing him to climax as well, filling your pussy with his juices, mixing all through of your cum together. After filling you up completely, he slowly pulls out of you and watches as the thick, white juice drips onto the floor from your pussy hole. You drop onto the floor and look up at him as he already begins to get dressed again.   
"Remember. If you mention this to him... I will kill you." 

Lautrec disappears into the distance and you lie there, shaking for several minutes. After finally deciding to get dressed, you stand up and turn around to see Solaire standing there, obviously smiling behind his signature bucket helm. "Hi there, dearest. I see you're still enjoying last night." says the knight, pointing out that your face is glowing and your legs are trembling. You nod and give him a fake smile as you grab his hand.   
"Of course, my love. Lets go...."


End file.
